school_dazefandomcom-20200214-history
Cody
Cody and Klyde Heevan are a couple of minor characters and antagonists who appear in the School Daze series. They are classmates and frenemies of Tom and the gang. In 8th Grade Adventures, Cody was in their UA-B classes. In Forever Sophomores, he was in their English class, while Klyde was in their Geometry class. They both debuted in the Original Series, and serve as major antagonists in the Forever Sophomores series. Looks Cody and Klyde are two identical twins who have fair skin, blue eyes, and short, light brown hair. Their outfits vary throughout the series, but they are mostly seen wearing hoodies, jerseys, or sports jackets of varying colors (usually gray, blue, black, white, or other colors) with either a t-shirt or dress shirt(often paired with a tie) underneath, which also vary in color. They also wear khaki pants or sweatpants colored black, dark blue, or gray, as well as white socks and sneakers for footwear. The sneakers are usually colored white, black, gray, or blue. They sometimes wear simple t-shirts and shorts in warm weather. Description Cody Cody was shown to be an innocent and kind person. He used to go along with Willy's grounding jokes and view him as a cool person, and he still does to this day. But later on, he begins to play a more antagonistic role in the series. In 8th Grade Adventures, Cody was goofing around in Shop Class, forcing Tom and co. to abandon his group. So one time, Cody blocked their path, preventing them from going to class until they rejoined his group, but was immediately stopped by Rick. In the Forever Sophomores series, Cody begins to pull some pranks On Willy, such as walking in his way and pretending it to be an accident, tapping his foot with his foot, kicking his seat, purposely interrupting his conversations with others, touching his stuff, pretending to be his twin brother Klyde Heevan, and shouting Willy's name and looks away when Willy looks his way. He's even threatened to blackmail him once and turned Shia against him various times. Despite this, he is still shown to be kind and loyal towards Willy in later seasons. He served as one of the main antagonists of the Forever Sophomores series. Klyde Klyde's personality is similar to Cody's. He too enjoys Willy's sense of humor but does have his fair share of pulling some pranks as well. He also pretends to be his twin brother, and whenever Willy tells him about Cody's pranks, he chooses to side with his brother and pulls the same pranks on him. Also, whenever Chad and Willy had some sort of dispute, he would always take Chad's side over Willy's. One of his most signature pranks involves turning Chad against him. In several episodes, Klyde would always tell Willy that somebody told him to dump Willy as a friend and shun him forever. He would also manipulate Chad into going along with it and shunning Willy as well. He waits until Willy gets super infuriated before he eventually tells him that it was "just a test". He also liked to goof around in class with his friend Mike and annoy Mr. Schaft, resulting in the two being placed in separate seats. In Advanced Education, he is still shown to be good friends with Willy, even though they're not in the same classes anymore. He served as one of the major antagonists of the Forever Sophomores series. Category:Antagonists